


lights flash and we'll run for the fences

by gleesquid



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, No Strings Attached, Outing, Semi-Public Sex, now edited with less awful typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleesquid/pseuds/gleesquid
Summary: “Are you some kind of homophobe, Peter?” Gwen asked. “Is that what this is about?”“I’m not a homophobe –,”“Then act like it!” said MJ. “Support your local lesbians.”Peter is MJ's public boyfriend and Johnny's secret boyfriend and nothing could go wrong.For Spideytorch Week Day 6: Risky Liasons





	lights flash and we'll run for the fences

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh it's still the "risky liaisons day" in my state for 5 more minutes
> 
> title from taylor swift's "i know places"

“I need you to be my boyfriend,” MJ said, plopping beside Peter on his couch.

“Been there, done that,” Peter said, flipping through a textbook. “Probably for the best I don’t do it again.” 

“Please Pete,” said Gwen, settling on the other side of him. He knew she was looking at him with those big blue eyes that he found impossible to resist. “Do it for _true_ _love_.” 

There was a time when Peter would have been quite happy with MJ on one side, Gwen on the other, their combined charms forcing Peter into doing their evil will. But that was a long time ago, and Peter was fairly immune to them now. As long as he didn’t make eye contact.

“My PR is saying I can’t even be seen out with Gwen until this movie premieres,” she said. “ _Unless_ I get a cute new boyfriend!”

“So go ask Harry,” Peter said.

“Are you kidding? Would anyone believe I was dating someone with hair that awful?”

“Flash?”

“Pretty sure using a veteran to make myself look better would be even worse for my image than dating a girl.”

“Are you some kind of homophobe, Peter?” Gwen asked. “Is that what this is about?”

“I’m not a _homophobe_ –,”

“Then act like it!” said MJ. “Support your local lesbians.”  

Peter made the mistake of looking up in exasperation. He met MJ’s eyes, fierce and earnest. He looked into Gwen’s eyes, pleading, a bit teary. He slumped back in his seat.

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll be your fake boyfriend.”

MJ and Gwen threw their arms around him.

“There are no cameras here. Please stop.”

“Shhh let it happen,” MJ whispered, and they kept hugging him long after it got weird.

 

 

“Hey there, Spider-Man,” said Johnny Storm, his fiery form burning Peter’s eyes.

“’Sup, hothead,” Peter said. Johnny dropped onto the roof next to him, flaming off so Peter could see every inch of his handsome face. His stomach did somersaults even though he was just sitting here.

“Crime all taken care of, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Peter said. “No more crime. New York is now crime free. I just hang around rooftops with the hope of catching sight of your pretty face.”

Johnny grinned, blushing a little. “You wouldn’t be the first.”

“So, Storm,” Peter said, trying to make himself sound more handsome than he was, “we’ve never really gotten to know each other beyond sharing hilarious yet concealing barbs while beating up bad guys. How’s life going?”

“I’m a rich superhero who got Megan Fox’s number this morning,” Johnny said with a smarmy smile that was somehow still cute. “I can’t complain.” His eyes darted to Peter’s behind the mask. “Um, how about you?

“I’m a poor superhero whose ex convinced him to fake-date her,” said Peter. “I complain a lot. But anyway! I’m no good at talking –,”

“This was your idea. And you talk more than anyone I know.”

“Because I’m good at being _hilarious_ , thank you very much. Let’s go beat someone up, I’ll race you.”

And Peter stuck out his wrist out, swinging to the next building. He heard Johnny’s laugh – a bit more like a giggle than Johnny would probably admit – as Johnny flew after him.

 

 

MJ straightened his bowtie with deft fingers, nails painted a midnight blue that matched her dress.

“Do I have to wear this?” Peter moaned, mostly to see MJ roll her eyes for the thousandth time.

“It’s for charity,” she said. “And you look handsome. Sort of.”

Peter ignored that. “It’s kind of ironic that I’m making my debut as your beard at a charity for LGBT kids.”

MJ frowned, and Peter regretted speaking. He had meant it as a joke but he supposed it wasn’t actually that funny.

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s fine,” MJ said, even though it wasn’t. “Let’s get going.”

Gwen sat on the couch in her pajamas, curled up with a book and tea in a cup that had the TARDIS on it. It was Peter’s cup.

“Why aren’t you going to wait for your girlfriend at the actual home you share with your girlfriend?” Peter asked.

Gwen shrugged. “Your couch is comfier?”

“That’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told me,” Peter said, slipping on his jacket.

“Take care of MJ," Gwen said, outright ignoring him now. "Don’t embarrass her.”

“If anything, she’ll embarrass me.”

MJ raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

“I’m not sure how yet,” Peter admitted, “but it could happen.”

MJ leaned over to peck Gwen on the lips. “Love you, babe.”

“Ew, gross! I hate it when I catch my moms kissing.”

“And I hate you so we’re even,” said MJ, all but dragging Peter out of his apartment.

A limo waited for them on the curb. Inside, there were free drinks and cookies. Peter could definitely get used to this.

“Is this what every day looks like for you?” Peter asked, trying to shove about five cookies into his mouth at once.

“Only days that end with _y_ ,” said MJ with a smirk. They toasted Dr. Peppers.

When they arrived at the event, they stepped out of the limo to flashing lights. Peter thought this was an awful lot for a charity event, but who was he to judge how benevolent rich people lived their lives? 

Peter stepped out first and helped MJ out next. Her brilliant smile was all at once unfamiliar and entrancing. She waved at the reporters calling her name, and pulled Peter over to them as their limo drove off.

“MJ,” said one reporter. “Is this your rumored beaux?”

“Yes, this is Peter,” MJ said, tucking herself into his arm. “Isn’t he handsome?”

“How did you two meet?”

“I was his aunt’s neighbor, believe it or not.”

“How does it feel to date _the_ Mary Jane Watson?” asked the reporter.

MJ gave him warning eyes that probably looked alluring to anyone else.

“It certainly feels like I hit the jackpot,” he said, and she relaxed. “Because of her wealth, not her personality, mind you.”

The reporter laughed good-naturedly and went on to ask MJ about the charity, which MJ said had _personal_ significance to her (the reporter couldn’t even guess). Peter idly watched a new limo drive up and park. Out stepped Johnny Storm.

Peter froze. He looked . . . even better than he did in his uniform. The grey tux had a faint floral print on it, and curved with his lithe body. His hair was styled like someone from an old Hollywood movie. When the Thing stepped out after him, he curled himself into his big, rocky form as cameras turned towards them.

MJ moved on and Peter hissed, “ _Johnny Storm_ is here.”

“So?” she asked, waving to fans yelling her name.

“You didn’t tell me the Fantastic Four might come!”

“It’s a celebrity event. They’re celebrities. Tony Stark might be here, too, was I supposed to tell you that?”

Peter _hmphed._ It wouldn’t have _hurt_.

MJ excused herself to go sign some autographs for the adoring public. Peter awkwardly stood in front of the cameras, his shoulders hunched. At least no one really seemed to care about him when he wasn’t MJ’s eye candy. Could he even be MJ’s eye candy? How did it work when your fake girlfriend was both the attractive and rich one in the relationship?

“Peter Parker!” a voice boomed, and Peter turned to see Dr. Reed Richards with a smile bursting across his face.  

“Dr. Richards,” Peter said, shaking his hand. “It’s good to see you.”

“I must admit I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” said Reed.

Peter felt a little flushed as Reed continued to grip his hand. It sure was something that Reed had both the ability to make you feel totally invisible and like the only person in the room. It made Peter understand how he managed to land Sue Storm.

“I’m with my, uh, my girlfriend,” Peter said, nodding over his shoulder MJ.  

“ _You’re_ MJ Watson’s date?” Johnny asked, appearing over Reed’s shoulder. Peter dropped Reed’s hand like – well, like he’d been caught holding something else of Reed’s. “Damn, how do you do it, Parker?”

“Luck, I guess,” Peter mumbled.

“Don’t harass the poor boy,” said Sue Storm, looking lovely in her baby blue gown. “He’s trying to have a nice night with his girlfriend.”

“Smile, Peter,” Reed said, and Peter turned to the cameras.

“Stealing my date, are you?” MJ asked when she returned. The Fantastic Four posed for pictures with her until she was ready to go inside to the gala.

As MJ led him in, Peter glanced over his shoulder. Johnny raised an eyebrow at him and Peter quickly looked forward again.

MJ dragged Peter around to meet other celebrities and rich people. Peter thought that very few of these celebrities were actually gay for a gay charity event. Maybe they were all like MJ, hiding who they were because someone told them they couldn’t have it all and love who they loved. Maybe even Tony Stark had a secret boy toy hidden back in Avengers Mansion. Huh. Now there was a thought.

Peter excused himself to use the restroom. While he washed his hands, the door creaked open behind him. He glanced up and saw Johnny Storm in the mirror making his way to the urinal. Peter dropped his eyes to the soap dispenser.

Johnny came to the sink next to Peter. Peter realized he was still pumping soap and quickly stopped.

“How’ve you been?” Johnny asked, words a little slow like he was choosing them carefully. “After, you know, that internship with my brother-in-law fell through. We don'y see you much.”

Peter side-eyed him. He was watching water run over his hands.

“I didn’t think you’d want to see me,” Peter said.

“Ah, that whole thing with Spidey, letting him into the Baxter Building or whatever. It’s water under the bridge, man.”

“Huh.”

They kept washing their hands. Sweat collected at Peter’s collar.

“So,” Johnny said, “your girlfriend is really nice.”

“Ex-girlfriend,” Peter said automatically.

“Your ex-girlfriend brought you as her date to a charity event?”

“No,” Peter said, frowning at himself in the mirror. “I mean . . . we’re in an open relationship.”

“Oh. Wow.”

“Yeah, so I can pretty much get it on with whoever I want to,” Peter said, begging himself to stop talking. “Emotionally or physically, it’s up to me.”

“That’s . . . progressive,” Johnny said, voice a bit choked up. “Do you guys, like . . . have a lot of threesomes?”

“Totally,” said Peter. _Why did I say that?_ “Sometimes we have to cancel our threesome plans because there are only so many threesomes you can have, you know?”

“Absolutely.” Like Peter was making perfect sense. “Two beautiful women on either side of you. That’s the dream, right?”

“Yes, definitely.” _Don’t do it._ “Sometimes men, I’m not . . . picky.”

Peter was sure he could hear Johnny swallowing. “Me either. I mean, not with the threesomes, I don’t really – I just mean, like, why limit yourself that way right?”

“Right. Totally.”  Peter thought his head might actually fall off. “Well, I think my hands are clean now.”

“Oh, yeah, mine too.”

They both turned off the sinks, hopefully in time to stop New York from going into a drought.

For a moment, they stood there. Not looking at themselves in the mirrors or meeting each other’s eyes. And then Johnny cleared his throat.

“Well, anyway –,”

Peter crashed into him, smashing their lips together. They teetered for a long second but then Johnny steadied them and their kiss moved from frantic to exploring. Finally, Peter pulled away to stare into Johnny’s pretty, pretty eyes.

“Sorry,” Peter said. “I tripped.”

Johnny grinned and tugged on his hand. “I think I’m about to trip into that stall over there.”

“Not if I trip into it first,” Peter said with a matching grin.

 

 

“Where were you?” MJ whispered when Peter sat next to her just in time for Tony Stark to take the mic on the issue of bullying.

“Giving Johnny Storm a handjob in the bathroom,” Peter whispered back.

“ _What_?!” MJ nearly yelled, causing several people to look her away. She dropped her voice. “Shut up. What if someone had seen you?”

“They probably would have arrested me for public indecency,” he said.

“You are supposed to be my fake boyfriend,” said MJ. “I will not have some gross old white man at Warner Brothers yelling at me because _you_ couldn’t keep it in your pants.”

“If anyone saw, they’d think you were my beard, not the other way around.”

“Technicalities.”

Peter watched Johnny settle into a seat next to Ben. Johnny met his eyes across the room and winked.

“Besides,” said Peter, “what are the odds of it happening again?”

 

 

“ _You_ ,” Johnny whispered against Peter’s neck, “are so _hot_.”

“I know you are but what am I,” said Peter. He snorted. “Get it? Because you’re literally flaming.” He snorted again. “Ha. Flaming.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve never heard that one before,” Johnny said. Before Peter could respond, Johnny whispered in his ear, “Let me suck you off please?”

“Well,” Peter said. “With a request like that.”

Johnny dropped to his knees, kissing over Peter’s bulge in his pants. It got a bit more noticeable with every kiss.

“You’re so pretty,” Peter said, causing Johnny to smile as he unbuttoned Peter’s dress pants. He kissed once more over Peter’s boxers and then pulled those down as well, letting Peter’s cock jump to full attention.

“At ease, solider,” Johnny said.

Peter groaned. “Please don’t call it that. I feel like I’m in a cheap Captain America porno.”

“I’ll be your Bucky,” Johnny whispered seductively.

“Gross,” said Peter. “Wasn’t he, like, twelve when they sent him to kill Nazis?”

“Sixteen,” said Johnny. “But he died when he was, like, twenty. I know because I used to jerk off to photos of him when _I_ was sixteen.”

“You are so weird,” Peter said. He dropped to his own knees because he just had to kiss Johnny.

“Ew, gross, stand up, your dick is out,” Johnny said, but he let Peter kiss him anyway.

 

 

Peter settled into the seat next to MJ at the round table they’d been assigned to. Peter wasn’t even sure what event they were attending – the premiere of some TV show, maybe? He watched Johnny settle into his own seat where he immediately dipped a strawberry in the chocolate fondue and proceeded it to fellate it while making direct eye contact.

“Gwen says you’re disgusting,” MJ said, not looking up from where she was texting.

“I would tell Gwen to suck my dick, but someone else has that covered.”

MJ looked faintly green. She refused to touch anything Peter had touched for the rest of the evening.

 

 

“You’re chipper,” Peter remarked while he and Johnny sat on the ledge of a building, sharing a plate of nachos. “I thought beating up robbers made _me_ all tingly.”

Peter watched as a dollop of guacamole fell on Johnny thumb. He raised his thumb to his mouth and licked it off.

“What can I say, Spidey? Things are looking up for me.”

“More up than Megan Fox?”

“Oh yeah,” said Johnny. “Way more up.”

Peter fought the urge to grin like a loon, but then he remembered the mask. If he grinned like a loon, no one would know. So he did.

 

 

Peter sat at a table in the Coffee Bean, trying desperately to type out the final pages of his paper. His Masters was _so close_ and he’d been neglecting it in favor of being a celebrity’s public boyfriend and another celebrity’s secret lover. He may have screwed up his priorities a little.

“Peter?”

Peter looked up, blinking out of his daze, and there stood his very own secret lover.

“Johnny!” Peter leapt to his feet, not entirely sure what he’d do once he got there. “What are you – uh, what are you doing here?”

Johnny shook his own drink, which looked cold and sugary.

“Right,” Peter said. “Coffee. Duh. Me too. And research papers.

“Cool,” said Johnny.

They stood together, unable to speak. Peter wondered why they could only talk to each other when they were getting undressed in a bathroom stall, or swinging around with a mask and a wall of flame between them.

“So, um,” Johnny said. “How’s your girlfriend?”

“Who?” asked Peter. Johnny gave him a weird look. “Oh, MJ, she’s – yeah, she’s – she’s MJ all right.”

“Most guys would kill for a girl like her.”

Peter wondered if Johnny was trying to hint that he wanted to date MJ. “Yeah, they would.”

Johnny nodded. He glanced at Peter and quickly looked away.

“Peter,” he said. “Do you think –?”

He stopped. Peter fought the urge to reach out to hold him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Johnny said. “It’s stupid.”

 "Tell me."

“No, I was just wondering if – I don’t know, if maybe, if we’d really taken the time to talk earlier –,” Johnny shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ll see you later, okay, Pete?”

“Okay,” Peter said, and Johnny left, leaving Peter to wonder what the heck just happened.

 

 

At the next gala MJ invited Peter to, he fell back into a supply closet with Johnny like nothing had ever happened. Johnny met his eyes and then slipped inside and it was all Peter could do to wait a minute before following him. Then they were kissing and Johnny whispered, “Fuck me,” into Peter’s mouth and Johnny’s wish was Peter’s command.

Peter slipped a finger into Johnny to find him already loose. He raised an eyebrow.

“You know I’m in an open relationship with Ben, right?” Johnny asked and Peter snorted.

Peter stretched him a little for safety’s sake and then reached into his pocket to pull out a condom and tiny bottle of lube that he’d taken to carrying around with him ever since these encounters had begun.

Johnny took the lube, heating his hand to warm it a little and Peter kissed him gratefully. Then Johnny squirted some onto his hand and began to stroke Peter’s cock.

“Oh, Johnny,” Peter sighed. “You’re too good to me, honey.”

“I know, you tell me every time, and even if you didn’t, I would still know.”

“So you’d prefer I stop?”

“I didn’t say that.” Johnny ripped open the condom and rolled it onto Peter’s cock. He went to turn around, but Peter held him in place. He lifted him up so that Johnny could wrap his legs around Peter’s waist.

“Whoa,” said Johnny. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

Peter angled his cock so that the tip of it slipped into Johnny’s hole. Johnny buried his head in the crook of Peter’s neck.

“Don’t stop,” he whispered. “You gotta keep going, man.”

He moved his hips, forcing Peter’s cock farther inside.

“Baby boy,” Peter breathed. “Oh, baby _boy_.”

Johnny rotated his hips, still clinging to Peter with his legs.

“Does MJ feel like this?” he asked.  


“What?” asked Peter, trying to make sense of Johnny’s words.

Johnny bit the skin at the juncture of Peter’s neck, sending sharp pain and pleasure spasming over his whole body. “Fuck me, Peter.”

Peter slammed Johnny against a wall unlined with shelves, a bit harsher than intended. The closet shook, or maybe that was just Peter’s heart. He buried his cock as deep into Johnny as he could get it and let it stay there.

Johnny kissed him, too soft for the bruises that would surely cover his back in the morning.

“No one fucks me like you,” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“No one. I don’t want anyone to.”

“Good,” said Peter, pulling out of Johnny, just a bit. “I don’t want anyone to fuck you either.”

And then he slammed back into Johnny and Johnny cried out. Peter fucked Johnny, murmuring about how good he was and how Peter could do this forever and how he was the only one allowed to fuck Johnny and Johnny said, “Yes, yes, you, only you, always you.”

“I’m going to –,” Peter gasped.

“Let me feel it,” said Johnny and that was enough. Peter’s cock spasmed within Johnny, and even though he was wearing a condom, it was like he was connected to Johnny at the most basic level.

They stood, as if they were one body, gasping the same air.

“I gotta get down,” Johnny finally said, and Peter carefully helped him to his feet.

Johnny let himself lean against Peter as he fixed his clothes. Peter wrapped his arms around him, holding him up.

 _I’ve loved you for so long,_ Peter wanted to say. _Please say you love me too._

Johnny either couldn’t hear Peter’s silent pleas for him to stay, or he didn’t care about them. He kissed him softly and left the room.

 

 

It was the day of MJ’s movie premiere that it all went to shit.

Someone knocked thunderously on Peter’s door and he quickly threw on jeans after stepping out of the shower. He ran to the door.

“Coming, coming!” he yelled. He opened the door and Gwen and MJ both pushed past them.

“Make yourself at home?” he said, closing the door behind them.

“Have you seen the news?” MJ asked. “What am I saying, of course you haven’t. Where’s your remote?”

“Couch cushions,” said Peter.

Gwen reached into the couch cushions, pulled out the remote, and switched on the TV.

The TV read _HUMAN TORCH’S NEW FLAME?_ Something in Peter’s stomach sunk to his feet. On the screen was a zoomed in cell phone video, sped up to show Johnny and Peter both entering the supply closet and then leaving separately, significantly more rumpled. The anchor said that the man in the video had been identified as Peter Parker, actress MJ Watson’s boyfriend. None of the parties involved could be reached for comment.

Whoever had leaked this video must have held onto it until the date of the premiere of MJ’s movie. What a jerk.

Gwen switched the TV off.

“MJ,” Peter said, hanging his head. “I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.”

“It’s fine,” said MJ, and when Peter looked at her, she seemed tired, but honest. “I shouldn’t have expected you to stop living because I asked. Besides. He’s the Human Torch.”

“Yeah,” said Peter with a goofy smile. “He is.”

“Aw.” Gwen pinched his cheek. “You’re in love.”

Peter swatted her hand away. “ _You’re_ in love,” he grumbled.

“No arguments from me,” she said, wrapping an arm around MJ’s waist.

“Will you come to the premiere with me tonight?” MJ asked. “Both of you? I’ll need all the strength I can get.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Gwen asked.

MJ scoffed. “What are they gonna do, fire me?”

Peter wished he was half as brave as Mary Jane Watson.

 

 

Peter tried to text Johnny about a hundred times before the premiere that night, but he couldn’t come up with the words. What could he possibly say that would make this okay?

_I know we’ve been having illicit sex, but I’ve actually had the biggest crush on you since I tried to break into the Baxter Building, and oh yeah, I’m Spider-Man, and also my relationship is a sham, please date me._

Somehow, that didn’t seem feasible.

When Peter and MJ stepped out onto the red carpet, the yells were even more deafening than usual. MJ waved at reporters, bypassing the first mass to go to the main line, ready to pose with her costars.

“Wow,” Gwen murmured to Peter. “This is a lot.”  

“Yes, the life of a celebrity is demanding, Gwendolyne,” said Peter. “But we’re just like you.”

Gwen punched him in the arm.

As MJ laughed and took photos with her costars, Peter watched the limos come and go, but there was no sign of Johnny. Peter hoped he was coming. Prayed he was coming.

Just when Peter was beginning to lose hope, a limo pulled up and out stepped Johnny, his sister on his arm. He didn’t look like his illicit gay relationship with another woman’s boyfriend had just been outed. By the looks of it, he might have even been joking with the reporters. But then he looked up and their eyes met and he looked away just as quickly.

“You guys!” MJ called, waving them over.  She was chatting with a reporter that Peter recognized from one of the less trashy news sites. Peter and Gwen exchanged glances but walked toward her.

“MJ, Peter,” the reporter said. “You two have been in the news quite a lot recently. Care to clear the air about what really happened in that closet?”

The reporter was giving them the opportunity to deny that anything had happened, and Peter was grateful. He opened his mouth, but MJ beat him to the punch.

“I do have something to say,” she said. “And it’s that closets suck.”

And she threw her arms around Gwen’s neck and kissed her for all the world to see.

Peter stepped back against the wave of flashes and yells. A giddy smile tugged at his mouth. He couldn’t _believe_ her. All of this, just to make out with her girlfriend on the red carpet of her movie premiere.

“I’ll never understand your guys’ relationship,” said a voice. Peter spun around to see Johnny, beautiful in the light of the cameras, watching MJ and Gwen with something like fondness.

“Me either,” Peter said. “Johnny, I need to tell you –,”

“I’m sorry I didn’t contact you,” said Johnny, his voice so earnest it hurt Peter’s ears. “It’s just – I thought I could do the whole no strings thing. I thought I could be okay with you belonging to someone else. But I can’t. I’m not. I want you too much.”

Peter couldn’t help it. He was sure it totally looked like he was copying MJ, but who cared when Johnny was standing right in front of him and Peter could so easily pull him into his arms?

He kissed him. Not quite as long as MJ kissed Gwen, but long enough. Enough to clear up any confusion as to his feelings.

“I don’t belong to anyone else,” Peter said. “Only you.”

“But –,” Johnny licked his lips, swallowed, as if he couldn’t bear to hope. “But MJ –,”

“My ex. Long time ex. I only dated her so that it wouldn’t get out that she was dating a girl.”

Johnny blew out through his nose. “So that means – you and me –,”

“This could totally be our first official date,” said Peter.

Johnny beamed. “Yes. Yes, please.”

They held hands and walked towards the theatre.

“You know, it’s funny,” said Johnny. “Spider-Man told me that he was fake-dating his ex too.” His face froze. “Wait –,”

“Come on,” said Peter. “We’ll talk about it after the movie.”


End file.
